Akai ito (El Hilo Rojo)
by AdiaSkyFire
Summary: Puede estirarse, enredarse y esconderse. Pero jamás puede romperse. Lucy/Latis AU
1. Prologo ¿es mi imaginación?

**CAPITULO 1**

 **¿ES MI IMAGINACIÓN?**

\- ¡LUCY! –gritó Marina, sacando a su amiga de un extraño estado de concentración-

Lucy volteó a mirar, consciente de esa hermosa tarde de otoño, en que acompañada de sus dos mejores amigas, regresaba a casa después de un agitado día de colegio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Anaís- ¿Estás bien?

\- S..si

\- ¿Qué viste tan interesante en tu mano? – se burló Marina- ¿ Acaso por fin decidiste a que te haga un manicure?

Como si la vida misma dependiera de ello, Lucy llevó su mano hacia el pecho para alejarla de Marina y sus nuevos estilos rimbombantes de decoración de uñas. Anaís se rio, mientras esperaba la incipiente consecuencia a la actitud defensiva de Lucy.

\- ¡Pero qué es ese gesto! He mejorado mucho! ¡Incluso compré unas piedras rojas especialmente para ti! – dijo Marina comenzando a subir el tono, con las manos en las caderas-

\- ¡No es eso! –aseguró Lucy sin dejar de ocultar sus manos, abrazándolas con fuerza y haciendo el evidente esfuerzo por sonreír-

\- ¡¿Entonces que es!? ¡Déjame ver! – exigió- ¿Has seguido comiéndote las uñas?

\- NOOOOO

\- ¡ven acá! ¡Déjame ver las manos!

\- NOOOOO

Anaís suspiró. Era inevitable. Marina comenzó a corretear a Lucy, y por supuesto, Lucy, quien con seguridad se había comido las uñas tras la última semana de exámenes, trataba de huir, evitando a toda costa darle la oportunidad para que le volviera a dar cátedra acerca del cuidado de sus manos.

Tras disfrutar de unos segundos de persecución, Anaís decidió interceder. Por cómica que fuera la escena, estaban armando un alboroto en la calle. Las personas que estaban esperando el autobús, a unos pocos metros de distancia, se habían quedado mirándoles; algunos reían, pero otros arrugaban la frente en creciente desaprobación.

\- Vamos Marina, sabes que a Lucy no le gustan esos estilos.

\- ¡Esso no tiene nada tiene que ver! ¡Ella tiene que aprender a no comerse las uñas! - rezongó- ¡Es toda una señorita de último año! ¡Qué dirán cuando esté en la universidad!

Lucy se fue a esconder detrás de Anaís, aprovechando que Marina había desviado su atención

\- Es tarde, regresemos a casa – insistió-

\- Muy bien Anaís, pero te juro que Lucy no se salva

Llegaron a la intersección donde debían separar sus caminos. Tras despedirse, Anaís y Marina continuaron hacia el sur. Lucy dobló la esquina hacia la derecha. Su casa estaba a unas pocas cuadras de distancia.

Abrigada por la soledad, volvió a mirar su mano. Había sido sólo un momento, pero juraba que había visto un delgado hilo rojo, salido de la nada, atado a su dedo meñique, brillando bajo los rayos del atardecer.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

* * *

Latis había parado a comprar algunos víveres para esa tarde, en una tienda cercana a la parada del autobús. Tomó una cesta en la entrada y caminó por los pasillos llenos de mercancía, buscando los ítems que en su lista mental había anotado como faltantes.

"Galletas de soda" -ok

"Te negro" -ok

"Pasta de arroz"….

Justo cuando estiraba la mano hacia la estantería, le pareció ver algo extraño en su dedo meñique. ¿Un hilo rojo?

Retiró la mano y se dispuso a examinarla. Si, era el trozo de un hilo, que colgaba unos centímetros de su dedo. Intentó desatarlo, pero el nudo estaba muy apretado, y no resbalaba con facilidad. Probó deslizandolo hacia arriba, pero la hilacha no se movió.

Estaba absorto en la operación cuando por casualidad alcanzó a ojear a través de la ventana y se dio cuenta de la larga fila que estaba formándose en el paradero. Miró su reloj. ¡Sólo faltaban algo más de 7 minutos para que llegara el autobús! Tomó la pasta de arroz y caminó a prisa hasta la registradora. Ya vería la forma de liberarse del insólito hilo en el camino a casa.

Salió de la tienda, y viendo que se acercaba su transporte, aceleró para llegar al paradero. Corrió los últimos metros, y quedó de último en la fila de abordaje tras un par de señoras de edad avanzada, que discutían acerca de "las nuevas generaciones".

\- Las niñas de hoy en día son terribles. Mira que hacer tanto escándalo. ¿Crees que estaban discutiendo en serio? – preguntó la señora de la izquierda, caminando despacio hacia la puerta del bus-

\- No lo creo – respondió la otra- se veían muy animadas

Latis aguardó su turno con paciencia. Tras pasar el registro, fue a sentarse al fondo, en el último asiento disponible. Era hora de quitarse el molesto hilo. El bus arrancó, deslizándose por las calles. Las dos siguientes paradas fueron anunciadas por una voz robotizada a través de los altavoces del vehículo. Aseguró la bolsa con los víveres en su regazo y…

El hilo ya no estaba. ¿Se había caído? Pero si precisamente había luchado por quitárselo.

¿Había sido su imaginación?

* * *

 **Notas del autor**

¡Saludos desde el mundo místico!

Muchas gracias por aguantarme los nuevos desvaríos sin haber terminado los anteriores. Juro que tiene un propósito :P

Por favor cuéntenme que les parece, espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Ya saben que esas palabras se convierten en el faro que ilumina el camino del escritor. Doy especiales agradecimientos a Lucy Kailu por impulsarme a escribir este fic y por sus valiosos comentarios!

La continuación estará disponible el día 6 de diciembre, bajo la semana #hikaruxlantisweek en Tumblr (y obviamente por aquí) y también estaré publicando otros fic durante esos días.

Del 4 al 11 de Diciembre pueden subir los fics que deseen para expresar su amor a ésta pareja! En Tumblr también aparezco bajo el nombre de AdiaSkyFire, por si quieren revisar el contenido. Estaré compartiendo imágenes y otras locuras

Un abrazo! ¡De verdad espero se animen a participar!


	2. El mundo ha cambiado

**CAPITULO 2.**

 **EL MUNDO HA CAMBIADO**

Tres años habían pasado, y el recuerdo del hilo rojo se diluyó en la memoria. Era un evento sin trascendencia, que se asemejaba más a una ilusión óptica que a un suceso real. Pero hay situaciones que quedan dormidas en lo más recóndito de la mente y se despiertan justo en el momento adecuado.

Lucy tenía un resfriado de esos que anunciaban largos días y especialmente largas y congestionadas noches. Venía acompañado del siempre atento dolor de huesos, su majestad malestar general, mas sus súbditos fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Llevaba dos semanas enferma, pero el virus parecía contento con ella, pues no se iba. A pesar de la insistencia de su familia y amigas, no había acudido al médico. Era pasajero. Estaba bien. Sólo necesitaba descansar.

Había faltado a clases más de lo que podía permitirse. Tenía el presentimiento que cuando volviera no podría adelantarse con facilidad. Además los profesores no se distinguían por ser de naturaleza compasiva. Según sus cuentas, ese día tenía práctica. Si faltaba, era probable que no pudiera recuperar la materia, pues los informes valían el 30% de la nota final. Sumado a que ya había perdido uno de los primeros exámenes, sus posibilidades disminuían. Había amanecido ligeramente mejor. Quizás podría ir a clase. Pero antes, debía abastecerse de medicina o no lo lograría.

Salió de la casa forrada como un muñeco de navidad, y con un tapabocas para evitar esparcir su infortunio. A pesar de eso, varios escalofríos bajaron por su espalda con el contacto del aire. Se armó de optimismo, avanzando por la calle hacia la droguería más cercana.

Al entrar al establecimiento, se acercó a las góndolas centrales. Revisó los estantes, buscando alguna mezcla infalible de anti-estamínicos y acetaminofem o algo con el nombre de un conjuro mágico que le permitiera sobrellevar el día. Los números con los precios se le hacían difusos. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que pudo ver claramente.

Se fijó en una caja morada con un enorme nombre en mayúsculas que anunciaba mejoría inmediata. Estaba en la parte superior del estante. Esa era la medicina que Anaís le había recomendado el día anterior. La miró con desesperanza. Muy alto.

Saltó. No la alcanzó. En cambio, llegó al piso mareada. Un frío extraño le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sostuvo de la estantería, concentrándose en su respiración, esperando un poco a que pasara. Se fijó de nuevo en el marquillado de los precios con los nombres de los productos. Ahora veía manchas negras por doquier. Tenía las puntas de los dedos helados y un hormigueo en las manos. ¡Pero debía ir a clase o perdería esa materia! Perder esa asignatura representaba atrasarse un semestre, y si se atrasaba un semestre sus padres debían pagar de más. La situación económica no estaba para que ella les impusiera más cargas. De seguro si se tomaba la medicina, podría llegar a clase.

Con la determinación que la caracterizaba, trató de nuevo. Saltó lo que más pudo. Estaba cerca…muy cerca…rozó la caja…pero…

Una mano tomó el producto. Por un microsegundo, su piel rozó con la de la otra persona. Ese contacto activó una chispa en su cerebro, algo importante. Pero cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, el malestar volvió, opacando cualquier pensamiento. Buscó la estantería, pero en cambio, encontró las manos de un desconocido, que la sostuvieron. Se sorprendió del calor reconfortante que emanaba esa piel. Aquellas manos eran muy cálidas…o ella tenía las manos demasiado frías.

\- Toma – dijo el desconocido, entregándole la caja. Ella la recibió con la mano derecha, y buscó apoyo de nuevo en la estantería, sosteniendo la medicina con la columna de metal-

\- Gracias

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, mirándola de arriba abajo-

\- Estoy bien

La persona que tenía al frente era un hombre alto, de unos veinticinco años. Lucy aún veía manchas negras, por lo que no detalló mucho su cara. El desconocido no le había soltado la mano izquierda, pero ella ni lo había notado. Ahora tenía nauseas, y no le importaba mucho lo que la sostuviera en pie. ¡Qué frío hacía!. Lo único tibio provenía de su mano izquierda.

\- No te ves bien – aseguró el hombre- ¿Vienes con alguien? ¿Debo llamarlo?

Lucy negó con su cabeza. Tenía que irse.

\- Estoy bien. Debo ir a clase.

Avanzó, pero las manchas negras no le dejaban calcular bien la distancia, por lo que se estrelló miserablemente con el pecho del hombre. Se retiró de inmediato.

\- Perdón. Lo siento. Lo siento.

\- Es mejor que vayas al médico – el hombre sonaba preocupado-

\- Sólo…- tuvo que hacer una pausa, otra vez el mareo- es un resfriado

\- No creo que sea un resfriado

* * *

La chica insistía en que estaba bien, pero no era verdad. Ni por asomo. Debajo de la bufanda y el tapabocas estaba pálida como un papel. Los ojos estaban más rojos de lo normal. Ahora se tambaleaba un poco… ¿y decía que estaba bien? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aún la sostenía de la mano, que por cierto estaba helada.

\- Debo ir a la universidad – dijo soltándose de su apoyo y de la estantería, avanzando con resolución- Una vez pague la medicina ¿verdad? ¿O ya la pagué?

Latis imaginaba que si continuaba así, esa chica se desmayaría en cualquier momento. ¿Dejaría que se fuera? ¿Qué debía hacer?

La respuesta llegó gracias a la casualidad. Un sonido reverberante proveniente del piso le llamó la atención. Era un celular, que vibraba con furia contra la cerámica. ¿Se le había caído a la chica cuando intentaba alcanzar la medicina en la que había depositado semejante fe?

Lo levantó, en grandes letras negras se veía el nombre del contacto "Marina :D". Dudó un instante, pero al ver que la muchacha no había detallado tampoco el sonido de su propio teléfono, se resolvió.

\- ¿Aló?

Un silencio momentáneo se apoderó de la línea. Apenas lógico. No era normal que un hombre desconocido contestara el celular de una chica.

\- ¿Es Marina verdad? –dijo constatando el nombre en la pantalla antes de continuar- Disculpe, estoy en la farmacia con…la muchacha pelirroja, ella está…

\- ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES? ¿QUÉ LE HA HECHO A LUCY?

Latis tuvo que separar su oído del auricular. El grito le había atravesado el tímpano. Arrugando la frente, trató de hablar

\- Sé que es extraño. Espere.

\- ¿UN LADRÓN? ¡DONDE ESTÁ LUCY! – dijo su interlocutora, sin bajar el tono- ¡VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICÍA!

\- ESCUCHE – dijo con voz firme y profunda, para captar su atención, lo que hizo que la mujer del otro lado de la línea, por fin dejara de hablar- La chica pelirroja está enferma. Alguien debe venir por ella.

\- ¿Lucy está enferma? ¿Por qué no tiene su celular? ¿Quién es usted?

\- Lo dejó caer. Le daré la dirección, trataré de retenerla. Quiere ir a la universidad, pero en ese estado, no creo que llegue. ¿Usted vendrá por ella?

La voz no respondió. Latis temió que fuera sólo una conocida, a la que no le interesara la chica

\- Claro que iré. Ahora mismo. No la deje ir. ¿Cómo es su nombre?

\- Latis

No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo. La chica pelirroja (Lucy se llamaba, según lo que había dicho la voz en el teléfono) se había tropezado con alguien en su camino a la caja registradora; con lo débil que estaba, perdió el equilibrio, llevándose consigo una enorme torre de cajas. El desastre no fue de grandes magnitudes para tranquilidad de los empleados y de la misma Lucy. Las cajas eran sólo decoración, por lo que ningún producto se estropeó. Sin embargo, la muchacha se esforzaba en exceso por enmendar su error. Agachada en el suelo, ayudaba a los empleados a recoger el desorden con una expresión culpable. A Latis cada vez le parecía que estaba más pálida, transparente.

Preocupado, él mismo terminó recogiendo cajas, tratando que ella no se excediera, porque parecía imposible hacerle desistir de la labora pesar de la insistencia de las personas a su alrededor. Mientras trataba de ayudarla, Lucy le miró de reojo, y sus ojos brillaron. Latis sabía que debajo del tapabocas, ella sonreía. Fue en ese momento que algo se activó en su interior. Un recuerdo inconexo llegó a su mente: El día en que creyó ver un hilo rojo enredado en su meñique.

Lo desechó de inmediato. ¿Por qué había recordado aquello?

La mujer que le había gritado por el teléfono llegó al poco tiempo. Justo estaban por terminar de organizar cuando apareció en la entrada una muchacha que comenzó a caminar con desespero por todos los pasillos. Latis se levantó y tras una evaluación rápida, le llamó por su nombre. Ella volteó de inmediato, avanzando hacia ellos a grandes pasos.

\- ¡LUCY! – dijo tan pronto la vio en el suelo sentada alrededor de las cajas, ya casi mimetizando el color de su piel con la blanca cerámica del piso- ¡pero qué estás haciendo! ¡Mírate! ¡Nos vamos ya mismo para el médico!

\- ¿Marina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Nos vamos YA!

\- Pero…

\- ¡NADA! ¡Ven acá! – manifestó mientras levantaba a la enferma del suelo, donde aún quedaban algunas cajas revueltas-

\- Faltan unas cajas – rezongó Lucy con la voz hecha un pequeño suspiro- ¿Está lloviendo afuera? Hace mucho frío

\- Tome – interrumpió Latis, entregando a Marina el celular de la pelirroja- es de ella

\- Gracias. Muchas gracias por esto. Disculpe por haberlo gritado. ¡Nos vamos! – declaró tomando a Lucy por los hombros y arrastrándola- ¿Cómo es posible que salgas así sola? Eres una terca, ¿por qué no fuiste al médico? Ya le decía yo a Anaís que teníamos que obligarte…

\- Gracias -balbuceó la enferma-

Las chicas salieron de la tienda en medio del monólogo de Marina. Al cruzar las puertas corredizas, Lucy volteó a verlo, para regalarle una última mirada, formada con ahínco, tratando de reflejar el "estoy bien" que muchas veces había escuchado esa tarde.

La amiga le ayudó a subirse al auto que las estaba esperando. Latis les observó hasta que arrancó.

Tenía una singular sensación de pérdida que no acertaba definir. Jamás en su vida le había ocurrido algo similar con una persona que acabara de conocer. Era un sentimiento nuevo, un descubrimiento que no había esperado encontrar en medio de las góndolas de la farmacia. El saber que no volvería a ver a esa pequeña y obstinada pelirroja apagó las cenizas del fuego insólito que había hecho ignición en su alma.

Teniendo claro que lo que sentía no tenía una solución inmediata, empezó a retirarse, con el objetivo de buscar lo que realmente había ido a comprar. Entonces vio en el suelo la caja del medicamento que tanto trabajo le había costado a Lucy obtener. La tomó en las manos para devolverla a la estantería donde pertenecía. Pero al hacerlo, algo brilló sobre la superficie. Un hilo rojo, que se desvaneció de su vista a los pocos segundos.

* * *

\- Tengo algo en el dedo – mencionó Lucy de la nada, en medio de un malestar que se hacía cada vez más insoportable, al tiempo que el vehículo marchaba por las calles congestionadas-

\- No tienes nada – dijo Marina, revisando su mano- Lucy, casi me matas del susto. –dijo sin darle importancia a lo que Lucy le acababa de decir- _Ese hombre_ casi me mata del susto. No vuelvas a exponerte así. Estás muy enferma. ¿Aún tienes frío? ¿estás mareada?

\- Algo – mintió- pero ahora siento algo distinto también

\- ¿Distinto?

\- No sé. Creo que no debí irme de la farmacia

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¡no empieces con lo de que tienes que ir a clase!

\- No, no es eso – dijo en un esfuerzo por no devolver la poca comida que había ingerido al almuerzo- No sé. Es esa persona. Creo que no le agradecí –dudó sin saber que era lo que sentía- me ayudó a recoger las cajas.

\- No puedo negar que fue amable. También tiene buen aspecto – dijo Marina con media sonrisa en la boca-

\- Fue amable –repitió sin haber notado la referencia de Marina sobre su físico- y cálido.

* * *

No era un resfriado, concluyó Marina al ver la cara del médico particular de la familia cuando salió de la habitación de huéspedes que habían preparado para que Lucy recibiera la atención debida, después de haberla examinado.

De inmediato fue necesario el traslado al hospital más cercano. Todos los presentes sintieron el miedo bajando por la coronilla cuando el doctor, sin cruzar mirada con ninguno de ellos, recomendó que la ropa de cama y cuanto utensilio haya entrado en contacto con la enferma fuera esterilizado, para luego salir de la casa con presteza.

Fue allí donde comenzó todo. El mundo estaba a punto de cambiar.

* * *

Saludos desde el mundo místico! Capítulo 2 como lo prometí! Próxima actualización el 11 de Diciembre

Muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo esta historia, (Ana Kali, Prescea Guerrera Mágica y PuercoPink) Espero poder tener la habilidad para convertir esos follows en favoritos conforme vaya avanzando la trama. Gracias especiales a LucyKailu (por el favorito también, mil gracias por depositar esa fe!) , y a Ascella Star, quienes alegraron mi día con un review.

Me cuentan por favor qué les parece. Un abrazo!


	3. Hospital

**CAPITULO 3.**

 **HOSPITAL**

Durante muchos días, Lucy se perdió entre las volutas espumosas de un mundo paralelo. Justo fue trasladada al hospital, el intenso frío se había transformado en una hoguera abrazadora de la que sus pulmones no podían escapar, incinerándola desde adentro. Las punzadas en su cabeza mutaron en un persistente taladro que horadaba de forma perniciosa, buscando desenterrar sus neuronas o arrancar su corteza cerebral de un solo cuajo. Estuvo a punto de enloquecerle. Todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor.

Su estado de alerta iba y venía. En ocasiones sentía que avanzaba sobre una camilla, y que varias personas corrían a su lado dictando órdenes, discutiendo, haciendo señas. Más todo era una sucesión incoherente de imágenes, de olores y caras que no podía reconstruir.

Varias veces tuvo la certeza que la vida se le escurría, como si su existencia fuera una corriente poderosa de agua contenida dentro de las paredes de su piel, que apenas alcanzaba a frenar el increíble tsunami que embestía poderoso e implacable.

Después de aquel horrendo preludio, lleno de imágenes psicodélicas y colores que quedaron impregnados en sus pupilas, llegó un hálito de paz. El mundo más que aclararse, flotaba a su alrededor, inconexo y aleatorio como bolas de algodón agitadas por el aire.

Debido a su estadía en aquel universo acolchado, el volver en sí fue en extremo brusco y doloroso.

* * *

Un infierno de día. Era la mejor forma de describirlo. Los teléfonos no habían dejado de sonar en el departamento de IT del hospital. Pareciera que había un pandemonium de pacientes y todo el personal médico tenía el estress por las nubes o la paciencia agotada. Adicional, el sistema de registro de pacientes había colapsado. Había sido un día de _esos._

Cansada, la agente de servicio levantó el teléfono para responder una nueva llamada.

\- Soporte, Buenas tardes- saludó con voz extenuada de 4 de la tarde-

\- ¡Buenas tardes! Eh…- la mujer al otro lado de la línea dudó un segundo- tenemos un problema con el computador de imágenes diagnósticas del piso 5 de medicina Nuclear.

\- ¿Me puede decir que le ocurre?

\- Pierde la conexión. No me deja subir los reportes ni el historial.

\- Ya veo. Ya le envío el técnico. ¿Cuál es su nom…?

\- ¿Al técnico de PC? – le interrumpió la mujer, alarmada-

\- Si… ¿no me dijo que tenía un problema con…?

\- Si si, pero…creo que el problema no es sólo del computador. La máquina misma está molestando.

\- Ummm- la agente ya suponía dónde iba a parar esa conversación. ¡Estaban pasando miles de cosas como para eso!-

\- Verá, es que estuvo aquí la semana pasada un especialista…no recuerdo su nombre…

\- Creo saber quién es.

\- ¿No sabe su nombre?

\- Como le digo, sé a quién se refiere.- aseguró sin querer darle más información a la mujer-

\- El caso es que teníamos un desperfecto, y él lo arregló de maravilla…

\- Me imagino –la agente no pudo evitar tornear los ojos- Pero se volvió a descomponer, dice usted.

\- Tal vez sea otra cosa, ya sabe, uno manipula esto todos los días

\- Ajá. Le atenderemos lo más pronto posible. ¿Me da sus datos, por favor? De todos modos tendré que abrir un ticket

\- ¿Será realmente necesario?

\- A menos que confíe usted en mi memoria…

\- Muy bien, muy bien…

Al terminar la llamada, la agente suspiró. Seguían descomponiendo equipos o llamando por tonterías. Y aunque el caso pudiera ser resuelto por cualquiera de los otros que conformaban el equipo, siempre era lo mismo.

No podía culparlas. Ella lo veía diariamente, pero ellas no. Ya había decantado el impacto inicial que había causado la llegada al hospital de su compañero de trabajo hacía varios meses. Al principio había quedado en shock. No era normal ver a un ingeniero bien parecido. De hecho era _rarísimo_. Para completar, Latis no sólo era apuesto; tenía un tono de voz que mataría a cualquier mujer a la que tomara desprevenida.

 _"Pero algo debe tener"_ Recordó haberse dicho.

Su intuición había resultado cierta. Latis era del tipo anti-social, a-social o como quisieran llamarle. Hablaba muy poco y compartía estrictamente lo necesario. No podía decir que era altanero ni grosero. No era eso. Quizás solo era su forma de ser. Quizás solo era necesario conocerlo mejor.

Suspiró de nuevo, con el cansancio del día acumulado. Tenía que comunicarle a Latis que tenía un caso nuevo.

De pronto, sonó el teléfono. Los otros teléfonos también comenzaron a sonar enfurecidos. La agente miró hacia sus compañeras de cubículo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

* * *

Latis no podía decir si le agradaba o no trabajar en un hospital. Ver a tantas personas sufrir le causaba una impresión profunda, pero así mismo, se empeñaba en hacer un excelente trabajo para que la tecnología, herramienta primordial en el diagnóstico y tratamiento de muchas enfermedades, estuviera siempre disponible y en su mejor estado. Era a su modo de ver, la mejor forma en que el podía contribur a aliviar el dolor de aquellos que pasaban por ese lugar.

Ese día no había salido del centro de cómputo. Ya sentía el cansancio de estar expuesto por horas al aire acondicionado utilizado para mantener a una temperatura ideal los equipos. Tenía un servidor con problemas y la red de almacenamiento había estado sacando logs toda la tarde.

El celular vibró en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Era una de las agentes de la mesa de ayuda.

\- Hola Latis

\- Hola – saludó con impaciencia- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es el equipo de imágenes diagnósticas

\- ¿El servidor local? ¿Se descompuso de nuevo?

\- Tal parece

\- En éste momento estoy resolviendo algo. ¿Ya asignaste el caso?

\- Si, Lo sé. Quería confirmar antes, por si puedo enviar a alguien más. ¿Te demoras?

Latis miró hacia el rack. Una lucecita roja le confirmó el diagnóstico. Se acercó para sacar el disco duro en falla con un click.

\- No. Voy para allá.

\- Muy bien

Se dirigió hacia el bloque de Medicina Nuclear. En su camino comenzó a notar algo inusual. Había demasiada gente para ser casi las cinco de la tarde. Era cierto que esa semana había sido una de las más ocupadas en meses, a pesar de no coincidir con ninguna fecha de celebración. –donde siempre la gente se excedía, causando accidentes- Sin embargo, todas esas personas, corriendo de aquí para allá, las enfermeras apiñadas en la UCI…

Un sutil cosquilleo le hizo frotar su dedo meñique con el pulgar, pero no paró a mirar su mano. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría visto el centelleante hilo rojo que ahora tenía muy presente en su memoria desde aquel día, hacía ya casi una semana, en que se había encontrado a una terca pelirroja entre las góndolas de una farmacia.

* * *

No era un resfriado.

Al comienzo se manifestaba como tal. Por eso muchos prefirieron tratarlo en casa con los remedios tradicionales. Nadie quería ir al médico sabiendo lo que les recetarían, a menos que fuera necesaria una incapacidad para presentar en sus trabajos. Incluso los que consultaban al especialista eran devueltos a sus hogares con la orden de reposo y el tratamiento usual para cualquier gripa.

Si, era algo extraño que muchas personas se habían contagiado al mismo tiempo. Si, era inusual que durara tanto tiempo. Si, era inusitado que los enfermos tuvieran entre 18 y 35 años. Pero los virus eran así. Era el clima. Era la época del año. Nadie levantó las alarmas, porque no había de qué preocuparse.

Por eso, la enfermedad se mantuvo silenciosa, como un espectro escondido en el armario de un niño, camuflado en medio de la ropa, esperando a que la última luz se extinguiera para salir de su madriguera, arrastrando tras de sí las cadenas de la ruina.

La última vela que llevaba en su pabilo la vida de millones, cetrina, aguantaba el embate del destino a duras penas.

El monstruo estaba a punto de hacer su aparición.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

No hay mejor incentivo que un deadline XD. Acá estoy cumpliendo la promesa.

Separo aquí la trama porque es crucial saber (y hacer algo de eco) a lo que se están enfrentando Latis y Lucy, y como esto influenciará aquel hilo irrompible que los une.

Muchas gracias a hikaruinchains91 (yeah lml ! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Y por el favorito! me haces muy feliz) LucyKailu (un tinte algo más oscuro en este cap, no podemos negar de dónde venimos jajaja. Te aseguro que habrá más corazones en el próximo) Puercopink (Mil gracias por tu review, sigo cultivando a ver si logro que el fic de buenos frutos :P)

Un abrazo! Como siempre, espero saber de ustedes y que les pareció la actualización. Cuidense mucho!

Próxima entrega: 18 de Diciembre


	4. Parálisis Escarlata

**CAPITULO 4**

 **PARÁLISIS ESCARLATA**

Mientras revisaba el servidor local en el área de Imágenes diagnósticas, dos enfermeras hablaban sin parar a sus espaldas. Latis respondía ocasionalmente ante el soliloquio de las mujeres, que se esforzaban en buscar muchos temas de conversación. No podía entenderlas. ¿No era mejor que pudiera resolver pronto el inconveniente? Haría una mejor labor si podía concentrarse.

\- ¿Ingeniero, siempre fue bueno arreglando cosas? – preguntó la mujer a su derecha- yo me decidí por empezar una carrera en salud a muy temprana edad. Mi madre cuidaba ancianitos, y a mí me encantaba ayudarle en vacaciones. Les leía libros. Era como una nieta para todos ellos.

Latis hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras le dedicaba una fugaz mirada, para volver su atención a la pantalla que tenía al frente.

 _Los servicios de la base de datos están abajo…-_ pensó analizando la larga lista- _parece que la máquina se reinició abrup…_

Su mano hizo un movimiento extraño, como si algo le hubiera halado los dedos hacia la derecha. Se quedó congelado. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Una reacción involuntaria?

Incómodo por lo que de manera instantánea clasificó como un "espasmo", volvió a su labor sin darle mucha importancia al episodio.

Dio un par de clics con el mouse antes de que un enfermero con oscuro semblante apareciera en la puerta de la oficina. Sin saludar, se dirigió a las dos mujeres con una seriedad pasmosa, que delataba problemas.

\- Necesitamos realizar un TAC tomografía axial y una radiografía de extremidades inferiores a una paciente con aparente infección viral. Viene con protocolo de alto nivel.

Las enfermeras detuvieron su charla de forma instantánea. La pequeña oficina quedó en silencio, el cual fue roto con una orden helada, sin inflexiones, dada por la mujer que hasta hace poco le había estado contando su vida por trozos.

\- Ingeniero, vuelva luego por favor- dijo con una voz que nada tenía que ver con la que había estado utilizando. El tono que no admitía discusiones.

Latis se levantó. Era claro que se trataba de alguna clase de emergencia.

\- Llame a la línea de soporte cuando pueda continuar – pidió mientras se retiraba, sin indagar más. En esas situaciones era mejor que los demás hicieran su trabajo-

No alcanzó a caminar tres metros, cuando de nuevo su mano se desplazó de un tirón hacia la derecha. Paró en seco. No le gustaba. Aquellos "espasmos" no podían ser normales.

Estaba levantando el brazo para examinarse, cuando un grupo de personas descendió del ascensor del lado contrario al que se dirigía, empujando una camilla cubierta de un material rígido transparente.

Se apartó para darle paso. La camilla pasó ante sus ojos como si fuera una barca flotando sobre un rio, lentamente, bamboleándose al compás de olas invisibles. Dentro, había una figura pequeña, pálida, una muchacha que sin duda estaba muy enferma, cubierta por una sábana blanca hasta la mitad del torso. Su cabello estaba recogido en un gorro desechable. El rostro de la enferma parecía del mismo tono que la sábana.

 _Muy pálida. Del mismo tono…_

Su cerebro le lanzó una imagen de una baldosa blanca. Entonces recordó. Recordó a la chica, recogiendo las cajas que había tumbado. Su piel estaba tan blanca como las baldosas del piso de la farmacia.

 _¡Era ella! ¡Lucy!_

Un impulso incomprensible le hizo seguir a la camilla. Una de las enfermeras de la comitiva lo detuvo de inmediato, cortándole el paso.

\- No puede pasar – la mujer tendría unos 50 años. Era pequeña, de contextura gruesa, pero no se amilanó ante la estatura de quien tenía al frente, a pesar que debía mirar muy alto para dirigirse a él-

\- Yo la conozco – dijo tratando de no perder de vista la camilla- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- ¿Es algún familiar? – indagó la menuda mujer, con un aire de sospecha-

Mientras su boca quedaba paralizada en un monosílabo que no era el apropiado (No lo era porque él no tenía ninguna relación con esa pelirroja pequeñita), Latis sintió de nuevo algo que lo halaba. Una atracción incomprensible. No era solo su mano, era su cuerpo entero que era empujado hacia adelante. Sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron del suelo. Sentía que algo más profundo, escondido debajo de la carne, menos terrenal, era sometido a una fuerza incomprensible, fuera de su entendimiento.

\- No –dijo al fin, sintiendo que la respuesta era incorrecta, una mentira-

\- Es mejor que se retire. Y le _recomiendo_ que se coloque el tapabocas en todas las dependencias del hospital. –añadió- están llegando muchos enfermos.

El comentario hizo que Latis mirara directamente a la enfermera, quien no apartó sus endurecidos ojos.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – su mente comenzaba a formular una hipótesis desoladora, que no podía ser cierta-

\- Tenga cuidado – fue la críptica respuesta de la mujer-

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un alto techo blanco, enmarcado por luces artificiales.

Quiso incorporarse, le dolía la espalda. Se apoyó en los brazos y después de varios intentos, logró sentarse en la cama.

La habitación donde estaba era desoladoramente blanca. No era muy grande, pero debido a que estaba casi desocupada, su amplitud se multiplicaba por dos. A su izquierda estaba el monitor de signos vitales, con dos bolsas colgando de un tubo largo que desembocaba en su brazo con una aguja.

\- ¿HOLA?

Su llamado hizo un pequeño eco. Nadie contestó.

Se fijó en el monitor, buscando algún timbre de llamado. Volteó a mirar sobre la pared, pero no había nada.

\- ¿HOLA? ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE OIR?

* * *

Cuatro días se habían requerido desde el instante en que reconoció a Lucy en aquella camilla hermética, para que la vida de Latis cambiara de forma abrupta. Sus planes de averiguar lo que pudiera para acercarse a la chica, quedaron suspendidos sin siquiera haber comenzado.

Las dos grandes pantallas de la sala de espera sintonizaban la emisión de noticias de diferentes canales con el sonido en el mínimo. Pero era suficiente con el letrero que pasaba una y otra vez en la parte de abajo en grandes letras blancas para comprender la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo:

MINISTRO DE SALUD EN DECLARACIONES—CONTRAMEDIDAS Y LO QUE USTED DEBE SABER DE LA NUEVA EPIDEMIA-ESTOS SON LOS SINTOMAS-NO SALGA DE CASA SIN ESTOS ELEMENTOS-

Sus dos hermanos habían ingresado por urgencias hacía 3 noches, por lo que ya sumaba las 96 horas más largas de su existencia. Latis, agotado, y con crecientes ojeras, hablaba por celular con sus padres, quienes vivían en una ciudad costera que aún no había reportado casos de lo que los medios comenzaban a llamar "La parálisis escarlata", la cual no parecía ser mortal, pero sin la atención debida, podía dejar consecuencias.

Había logrado mover algunas influencias para que recibieran a sus hermanos tan pronto llegaran. Obtener atención inmediata era un lujo que pocos tenían esos días. Zagato presentaba los síntomas usuales: dolor de huesos, mareo, fiebre de más de 40°C. Pero Tomoyo, su hermanita de 14 años, ya tenía el cuerpo invadido por un salpullido rosáceo, signo que desencadenaría muy pronto en la temida parálisis, y era la razón por la cual el apelativo "escarlata" había sido colocado al lado de su efecto más temido, para darle un nombre al nuevo virus.

\- Voy para allá inmediatamente – decía su madre, con la voz partida por el llanto-

\- Mamá, si vienes será peor. Nada garantiza que no enfermes en el trayecto. – decía Latis, negando con la cabeza como si pudieran verlo-

\- Pero tampoco nada garantiza que tú no enfermes – interrumpió su padre, ahora en altavoz al otro lado de la línea, seco y práctico-

Latis se guardó la réplica. Era verdad. Había estado expuesto muchas veces, pero no había enfermado. ¿O ya lo estaba? El tiempo de incubación podía variar de dos a cinco días, según lo que había visto en televisión y en los avisos informativos del hospital. Se sabía poco del virus, pero todo apuntaba a que se trasmitía vía aérea. Zagato y Tomoyo vivían con él, se veían todas las noches. Las probabilidades de haberse infectado eran muy altas.

\- No vengan –dijo Latis- No enfermaré. Estoy tomando todas las medidas preventivas. Llevo días expuesto en el hospital.

 _Y fuera de el –_ pensó recordando a la pelirroja de la farmacia-

\- No abandonaré a mis hijos. No voy a dejar que te impongas solo esa carga. Los servicios de salud están empezando a colapsar.

Su madre sonaba muy seria. Pocas eran las ocasiones que le había escuchado así. Ellos tenían razón, quizás estaba siendo terco, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

\- No. No vengan. Si enfermo, les avisaré. Pero no vengan.

\- Latis…Sabes lo que ocurrirá cuando el hospital se llene. Tendrás que atenderlos.

\- Lo sé, pero no vengan. Yo puedo con esto.

\- Hijo, no podrás solo ¿hace cuánto estás en el hospital? ¿Ya fuiste a casa? ¿Has comido?

Una enfermera de cabello castaño se acercó a Latis, quien estaba recostado sobre una de las paredes más alejadas de la zona, llena de sillas con personas esperando a ser atendidas en una ventanilla. El conocía a la muchacha que caminaba hacia el con paso regular pero con signos de fatiga. Habían conversado varias veces, pues estaba saliendo con uno de sus compañeros de la mesa de servicio.

\- Ingeniero – saludó con un movimiento de cabeza-

\- Cuidaré de ellos. Estoy bien, no vengan. Tengo que colgar. –mencionó haciendo una seña hacia la enfermera que indicaba que la atendería tan pronto colgara- Les contaré todo lo que vaya sabiendo. – acotó presionando el botón de terminar en el celular, no sin antes escuchar un " _espera"_ antes de cortar la comunicación- Disculpe – inició mirando a la muchacha-

\- Van a trasladar a su hermana al pabellón C.

\- ¿Entonces ha comenzado la fase de parálisis?

\- Así es. Debe estar en observación todo el tiempo. Pero bien sabe que la situación ha estado complicándose. Las camas que tenemos no van a ser suficientes si siguen llegando pacientes. Necesitamos que alguien se quede con ella.

Latis sabía que tarde o temprano aquello iba a pasar.

\- ¿Y mi hermano?

\- Con suero, antibiótico y cuanto medicamento tenemos para bajar su fiebre. Aún no podemos dejarlo salir de la UCI designada. Hemos trabajado duro para trasladar a los pacientes que no están contagiados a otras unidades. Por ahora debe quedarse allí.

\- ¿Es eso normal? Lleva 3 noches…

\- Ingeniero ¿Qué es normal con una nueva enfermedad? – preguntó de forma incisiva la mujer, llevándose la mano a los ojos, frotándolos con evidente cansancio- estamos haciendo lo que podemos. Acompáñeme. Lo llevaré con su hermana.

* * *

\- ¿HOLA? ¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE OIR? ¿HOLA?

La puerta se abrió de forma abrupta, tanto, que Lucy dio un respingo.

\- Por favor le pido que no grite – dijo una enfermera, ingresando a la habitación, mientras concentraba su atención en una planilla con varias hojas que pasaba nerviosamente-

\- Perdón. Es que…

\- Debe sentirse afortunada – interrumpió la mujer, con un semblante agrio- tuvo la atención necesaria en el momento adecuado. Lo que ahora viene es un camino largo, pero se recuperará.

\- ¿Podría decirme qué ocurrió? Mi familia…Marina…

\- Tuvimos que aislarle. Cuando ingresó, justo comenzaron a evidenciarse los casos. En ese momento no sabíamos con qué estábamos lidiando. Por eso no ha podido ver a sus familiares. Pero tengo entendido que ninguno de ellos enfermó. Por algún milagro.

\- Lo que tengo…¿es contagioso?

La enfermera rio y la miró con una pizca de conmiseración

\- Las cifras hasta el momento es que el 0,5% de la población en la ciudad la tiene. Si estás pensando que el 0,5% es un número bajo, piensa de nuevo. Son más de 50.000 personas.

Lucy quedó en silencio, con los ojos perdidos. Muchísima gente. Muchísima.

\- Ahora, creemos que la fase en que usted podría transmitir la enfermedad ya ha pasado. Por eso, le hemos trasladado a esta habitación. Tendrá que hacer terapias, y aún estamos suministrándole medicamento, para que el proceso sea más rápido.

\- ¿Terapias?

\- La enfermedad viene con ciertas complicaciones. Tu sistema inmune terminó atacándose a sí mismo, y eso ha tenido un impacto en tus nervios. Sobre todo en tus extremidades inf…

La puerta se abrió de nuevo. Entró otra enfermera, que hizo una seña a su compañera para hablar. Lucy las vio conversando en voz baja y asintiendo. La recién aparecida salió de la habitación tras un veredicto de la que había estado hablando con ella.

\- Vas a tener compañía. No debería ser así, porque la habitación no es para dos personas, pero tenemos sobrepoblación por la gran cantidad de enfermos. Estarán algo apretados.

Una camilla ingresó, junto a la enfermera que acababa de salir. La paciente, una niña de unos 14 años, de largo y abundante cabello oscuro, respiraba con dificultad, y miraba con sus grandes ojos violetas a la persona que le sostenía la mano, quien caminaba al mismo ritmo de las ruedecillas, para no dejarla atrás.

Lucy sintió una fuerza que le empujaba hacia adelante. Todo su cuerpo era atraído por un magnetismo que hacía que su corazón bombeara rápido, como si quisiera equiparar el ritmo de una canción de rock. La figura que tenía la frente, ella la había visto antes...

Contuvo la respiración. Un hormigueo irregular recorrió sus brazos.

Le reconoció de inmediato, porque el hombre volteó como si lo hubieran llamado.

Era el. El muchacho que le había ayudado en la farmacia.

* * *

El monstruo se deslizó con suavidad por la alfombra del mundo. Había atrapado a algunos, pero no era suficiente. El arrastrarse no debía ser su forma definitiva. No. Ahora debía caminar, correr, volar. Debía cazar todas esas pequeñas luces, todas esas pequeñas vidas. Sería el lobo que soplaría y soplaría y la casa derribaría para comerse a todos los deliciosos cerditos que habían creído construir sus casas con el material más resistente posible. Sus extremidades se estaban alargando, su aliento era más fétido, y de sus manos ahora salían filosas garras, con las que rasgaría y destrozaría desde adentro al que se encontrara con él.

El monstruo, al que habían bautizado como "La Parálisis escarlata", estaba mutando. La segunda ola había dado inicio.

* * *

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

Como es usual, comienzo agradeciendo a los que me acompañan y a los que me motivan a seguir en esta empresa dejando un review o un favorito: DarkAngel008 (gracias también por el favorito en Love Somebody!), Puercopink, val-novel756, LucyKailu (si, se había demorado en salir el instinto, verdad?, gracias por tu review), etzel47 (espero sigas disfrutando de la narración). También muchas gracias a los que están siguiendo la historia y leyendo silenciosamente. Espero convertir su fe en un review o un favorito -o ambos-

Quiero de antemano pedir disculpas si hay alguna inexactitud en términos médicos o procedimientos. He tratado de investigar, y de basarme en algunas experiencias reales, pero no soy un profesional de la salud, así que puedo equivocarme. Quiero dar las gracias a Yazz, quien con mucha paciencia ha respondido mis preguntas locas acerca de las epidemias.

Imagino saben qué aspecto tiene la hermanita de Latis y Zagato, de nombre Tomoyo ;)

Quiero aclarar unos términos, que quizás dejé enredados por ahi del capítulo anterior:

UCI: Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos

Rack: Es un "armario" donde se instalan equipos tipo servidor, o equipos de comunicaciones de red. Normalmente se encuentran en los datacenters, pero los hay de varios tamaños, así que incluso pueden haberse encontrado uno pequeño en un parqueadero.

 **El hilo rojo continuará el 14 de Enero**. Gracias por la paciencia. (Hay que escribir Imaginación y Apocalipsis :P) Un abrazo, y si no leen las otras historias, de una vez Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año. Nos vemos en el 2017!


	5. Habitación para tres

**CAPITULO 5. HABITACIÓN PARA TRES  
**

 _Era ella. La chica de la farmacia._

El instante pareció estirarse. Se sintió extrañamente bien. Por un largo segundo, olvidó que Zagato continuaba en urgencias, que su hermanita luchaba por su recuperación y que él no había logrado conciliar más de 8 horas de sueño si sumaba las últimas tres noches.

No podía explicarlo. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? ¿Quién era realmente ella?

Tomoyo le apretó la mano. Latis tuvo que concentrarse en la realidad. Una de las enfermeras le ayudó a acomodar la camilla, y ambas pacientes quedaron separadas por un pequeño espacio, en el cual apenas cabía una escalerilla de dos pasos, que usaban para facilitar el descenso de las personas en cama.

Latis tuvo que apartarse y permanecer a los pies de la camilla mientras ambas enfermeras terminaban de acomodar el espacio, los instrumentos y el monitor de signos vitales que aún estaba conectado al cuerpo de Tomoyo.

\- El salpullido está en plena fase de expansión – dijo la enfermera que les había conducido hasta la habitación- Trata de no reventar las ampollas. – advirtió a Tomoyo- Es posible que dejen cicatriz, así que cuidado con las uñas.

La niña asintió. Latis sabía que Tomoyo haría su mejor esfuerzo. Era una niña muy fuerte a pesar de su apariencia delicada.

\- Ingeniero, sería oportuno que adquirieran una loción antidermatitis. Le ayudará a su hermana a evitar que se haga daño.

\- Muy bien

\- Y Señorita Shidou – agregó la otra enfermera- en unas horas pasará el profesional para indicarle las terapias que comenzará a realizar. Recuerde que aún no tiene movilidad en sus piernas.

\- ¿No puedo caminar? – Lucy se miró, incrédula-

\- Como le estaba explicando, la enfermedad ataca el sistema nervioso, y tiene una predilección con las extremidades inferiores. No se preocupe, con los ejercicios adecuados, la evolución será satisfactoria.

Volvió a posar sus ojos en Lucy. La muchacha parecía contrariada. La noticia que había recibido sin duda le había dolido.

\- Entiendo. Muchas gracias.

Vestía una bata de hospital, su cabello estaba desarreglado, y conservaba algo de palidez, pero por algún inexplicable milagro, su actitud emanaba seguridad, lista para enfrentar cualquier desafío. En aquel cuarto, Lucy resaltaba como una llama perenne. Sin quererlo, sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, y ella intentó una sonrisa conciliadora. Le gustaba esa sonrisa. El no pudo evitar que su propio rostro respondiera, iluminándose.

Latis se preguntó si recordaría. Quizás el episodio de su encuentro no había sido tan memorable para ella. ¿Tal vez lo miraba de esa forma tan penetrante porque estaba buscando en su memoria para ubicar su rostro? Pero si era así, ¿Por qué él tampoco quería dejar de verla? Era como si temiera que su presencia fuera un espejismo que desaparecería si su mente entraba en razón.

\- Sus hermanos han estado pendiente a que despierte. –siguió la enfermera, llamando la atención de Lucy-

\- ¿Ellos están acá?

\- Estuvieron aquí ayer, pero debido al gran volumen de pacientes y acompañantes, solo dejamos que uno permaneciera dentro de las instalaciones.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Puedo verlo?

\- Está firmando algunos papeles concernientes a su hospitalización, y reclamando unos medicamentos que deberá tomar en casa una vez sea dada de alta, que esperamos sea muy pronto. No debe tardar.

El semblante de Lucy no podía irradiar mayor felicidad. Las enfermeras se retiraron, dejándolos solos.

No era bueno para iniciar conversaciones, así que guardó silencio. Tenía que ocuparse de Tomoyo, por lo que decidió sentarse en la escalerilla, en medio de las dos camas.

\- Voy a comprar la loción. ¿Necesitas algo más antes que salga? ¿Estás cómoda? – preguntó a su hermanita, arreglando su cabello sobre la frente, para que no le estorbara la visión, y al tiempo revisando la temperatura con suaves toques-

\- Estoy bien… sólo que… pica. – dijo con una sonrisa triste, haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar y respirar al mismo tiempo -

\- No demoraré.

\- ¿Zagato? ¿Qué…sabes…de…el? – preguntó haciendo una pausa entre sus palabras, tomando aire-

\- Aún está en UCI. – Latis le acarició la mejilla con dulzura ante la inquietud de Tomoyo- Zagato saldrá de esto, no te preocupes.

\- Por favor…ve a verlo…

\- Está en cuarentena.

\- Al menos…averigua…Por favor…

Tomoyo le miró con sus grandes ojos, en una expresión de súplica genuina. Nunca había sido bueno negándole algo.

\- Muy bien. Pero podría demorarme más.

\- No...importa…¿Hermano?

\- Dime

\- Tienes ojeras…pareces…un vampiro…

Latis sonrió.

\- Tú querías que nos disfrazáramos en Halloween. Parece que me he adelantado.

\- Debes…dormir

\- Ya vuelvo. – dijo ignorando la petición de su hermana, levantándose de la escalerilla- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? –preguntó hacia Lucy, quien sorprendida, parpadeó varias veces-

\- ¿Eh?…

\- Puedo traerte algo de tomar, o alguna fruta. – se aventuró-

\- Yo…No, estoy bien

Latis asintió, sonriendo de nuevo. "Estoy bien" parecía la frase preferida de esa muchacha.

Tomoyo se revolvía en la cama, se frotaba una pierna con otra. Estaba resistiendo a rascarse, pero sus esfuerzos pronto serían en vano. También parecía que la fiebre iba a subir de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban poniéndose rojas. ¿Era prudente dejarla sola? Podía ir y volver en poco tiempo, pero…

\- Yo estaré pendiente de ella –se ofreció de inmediato Lucy-

Inverosímil. Ahí estaba de nuevo la terca pelirroja en acción. Aún estaba recuperándose de la enfermedad, y ya quería cuidar de una desconocida. Dudaba que pudiera moverse siquiera.

\- Tú también necesitas descansar -recalcó, viendo la reacción de incredulidad que causaban sus palabras-

\- Ya he tenido suficiente, créeme. Podrías alcanzarme ese…-señaló hacia un recipiente que estaba en una mesita aledaña- Perdona…creo que no sé tu nombre…

\- Latis – respondió, cayendo en cuenta que ella no sabía su nombre pero él si-

\- Soy Lucy. Es un gusto conocerte. Creo que podré ayudar a tu hermana si me alcanzas ese recipiente lleno de agua y una toalla.

 _Se había presentado como si nada. ¿No lo recordaba entonces?_

Latis no se movió ante la solicitud. Era excesivo. Lucy estaba en recuperación. Ella le observó con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

\- Prometo que esta vez no tumbaré nada. No te voy a poner más trabajo. Lo prometo.

Ambos se refugiaron en el silencio. La referencia era obvia. Lucy le recordaba con claridad. A Latis le pareció que la habitación se llenaba de luz, y su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

\- Quería encontrar el momento adecuado para darte las gracias en cuanto te vi –dijo con timidez, subiendo y bajado la mirada- Gracias Latis, por no dejarme sola ese día.

\- No hay problema –negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose feliz que hiciera alusión a su encuentro-

\- Por eso, ¡déjame ayudar! ¡Incluso me ayudaste a organizar el lío que armé! Me gustaría poder serte de utilidad a ti también.

Tenía el presentimiento que ella insistiría e insistiría, incluso si les daba medio día en la discusión, así que a regañadientes, tomó el recipiente, lo llenó de agua fría y sacó del baño una toalla de mano. Al regresar, Lucy estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por sentarse al borde de la cama. Había retirado las mantas, y ahora tenía problemas para desplazar sus piernas, las cuales no querían obedecerle. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de las buenas intenciones, Lucy no podría alcanzar a Tomoyo desde la cama sin ayuda.

El mismo impulso que sintió en la farmacia, le hizo ir hasta ella. Dejó el encargo en la mesita, y se agachó para quitar la escalerilla del espacio que separaba las camas.

\- Sostente fuerte – le dijo a Lucy-

\- ¿Latis? – Tomoyo le observaba atónita-

Impulsó la camilla de Lucy hacia la de Tomoyo. Lucy rio divertida. Su alegría era sincera y refrescante. Latis también sonreía.

\- ¡Es una muy buena idea! – concedió Lucy, feliz por la solución que él había encontrado-

Ahora las camas estaban juntas, y podía alcanzar a Tomoyo sin problema. De todas maneras, ella tenía que enderezarse para poder hacer algo. Latis extendió la mesa auxiliar anexa a la camilla, del lado de la muchacha, para colocar el recipiente y la toalla. Acto seguido, aseguró las ruedas de las camilla para que no se movieran y accionó el mecanismo para levantar el espaldar y que Lucy quedara casi sentada. Aun así, Lucy seguía acomodándose, valiéndose de sus brazos.

\- ¿Puedo? – dijo el, señalando la almohada detrás de la espalda de la chica

Lucy asintió de inmediato, algo sorprendida. El acomodó su espaldar de manera que estuviera cómoda y pudiera alcanzar la mesita y a Tomoyo.

\- Creo que necesitas subir un poco más – concluyó mirando su posición-

Ella se dispuso a balancear su peso para correrse, pero Latis le tomó por debajo de los brazos y la levantó. Lucy era menuda y no representaba un problema. Al sentir el contacto, la chica se tensó bajo sus manos y musitó una queja, por lo que de inmediato se arrepintió de su osadía, pero ya era muy tarde.

Para no verle a la cara, la cual de seguro le estaría recriminando el atrevimiento, le dio la última mirada a Tomoyo, esperando no haber arruinado para siempre las pocas interacciones que habían tenido con la terca pelirroja.

 _¿Por qué le importaba tanto si lo arruinaba o no? Era sólo una extraña después de todo._

\- Volveré pronto – aseguró, saliendo apresuradamente del lugar-

* * *

Cuando Latis salió de la habitación, Lucy se quedó unos segundos mirando la puerta. El corazón le latía rápidamente y sentía el calor llenando sus mejillas. Era ridículo. ¿Desde cuándo se ponía nerviosa al lado de alguien? Jamás había ocurrido. Nunca de los jamases. ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel muchacho?

Bueno, después de todo, no importaba demasiado. Atribuyó a su reciente enfermedad aquel estado de debilidad. Lo que realmente valía era que el destino los reunía de nuevo. Era un alivio poder darle gracias y pagar su amabilidad. Si ese día no se hubiera cruzado con Latis, se hubiera desmayado en el metro o en medio de la calle. Debido a que el habló con Marina, y no se había ido como cualquiera lo habría hecho después del episodio del antigripal, ella había podido acceder a un tratamiento. Esa cortesía le había salvado de quien sabe qué.

Tomó la toalla, para mojarla en el agua fría. Mientras la exprimía para que no goteara, sonreía como una tonta.

\- ¿De dónde…conoces…a mi…hermano? – Tomoyo le miraba con asombro, y su carita estaba enrojeciendo a causa del malestar-

\- Eh…no lo conozco en realidad. No sabía su nombre hasta hoy

\- Pero…ya…lo habías visto

No era una pregunta. Tomoyo transmitía una seriedad casi inadecuada para su edad. La niña esperaba una respuesta, y estaba presta a detectar cualquier inflexión, por si ella se atrevía a mentir.

\- Si. – respondió con sinceridad- Nos conocimos el día en que enfermé. Tu hermano me ayudó ese día. Yo estaba muy mal. El me ayudó. Es muy gentil.

Lucy puso la toalla sobre su frente, y Tomoyo sonrió, cerrando los ojos.

\- Me alegra –dijo con un suspiro-

\- Dime cuando quieras que la cambie

\- Muchas… gracias por… cuidarme.

\- Estoy tratando de devolver el favor

\- ¿Ah si?

Tomoyo mantenía la expresión serena, pero el tono que había usado era muy distinto. A Lucy algo se le atravesó en la garganta, pero no pudo contestar.

De pronto sintió algo en su mano izquierda. Una tensión extraña, que apretaba el dedo meñique. Se miró.

Era un hilo rojo, que se desvanecía ante su vista.

* * *

No le gustó el ambiente que encontró en los pisos inferiores del hospital. La sala de espera estaba llenándose de pacientes, todos con tapabocas, sentados en las sillas plásticas. Hizo caso a la recomendación que había recibido hacía pocos días y él también se colocó el suyo.

El aire se sentía enrarecido a pesar de los techos altos, y un murmullo lleno de inquietud subía de tono en los pasillos. Veía personas en todas las fases de la enfermedad, y pudo identificar a varios que con sus ojos enrojecidos, podrían estar en la etapa más contagiosa. Aquello no era bueno. ¿Qué había pasado con la cuarentena? ¿Por qué no estaban en aislamiento?

El personal médico iba y venía, en ocasiones corrían, y sus rostros estaban oscurecidos. Comenzó a notar que los encargados de seguridad se dirigían en masa hacia las puertas. No. Nada bueno.

Latis avanzó rápido, sin detenerse. El hospital parecía una olla a presión a punto de alcanzar su temperatura máxima.

Dobló a la derecha, hasta el ala este, donde podía ubicar la farmacia. Mientras avanzaba, más y más gente inundaba los pasillos, pero esta vez eran los pacientes usuales, quienes se alejaban de los enfermos que tuvieran _parálisis escarlata_. Pasó al lado de una mujer en muletas, que conversaba con un hombre que sostenía su brazo izquierdo, cubierto por vendajes.

\- Y entonces, la enfermera tuvo que salir corriendo – decía en tono cómplice, hambrienta por trasmitir las noticias-

\- La mía también me abandonó, ya ve cómo están las cosas

\- No es eso. Parece que hay algún problema en la entrada. Están llegando muchas personas

\- ¿Parálisis escarlata?

\- Algo grave está ocurriendo, es mejor alejarse.

Siguió su camino. La rampa de acceso era larga, y bajó por ella esquivando todo tipo de personas, pero al llegar a la zona de la farmacia, una multitud de gente le cerró el paso. Todos permanecían de pie mirando hacia un punto fijo, algunos con la boca abierta, otros, cuchicheando por lo bajo y algunos, con una expresión de pánico: Uno de los televisores de la pequeña sala de espera correspondiente a la entrega de medicamentos formulados estaba pasando un reportaje en vivo. Alguien había subido el volumen al máximo para que todos pudieran escuchar. Hasta los empleados, detrás de los módulos de atención, observaban atónitos a los eventos en la pantalla.

Él tampoco pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado por las imágenes. Estaban filmando justo al frente del hospital. Reconoció la calle amplia, la entrada con ventanales azules y la zona de descargue de las ambulancias.

Una reportera, en primer plano, retrataba los hechos, algo alejada. Su sastre de color uva contrastaba con el pasabocas azul pálido que lucía irreal en la televisión. Pero si lo consideraba con detenimiento, toda la escena era irreal.

Una gran cantidad de gente se agolpaba en las puertas. Pedían que los dejaran entrar. Pero los guardas de seguridad y algunos empleados, utilizaban megáfonos para disuadir a las personas. La reportera que cubría la noticia seguía hablando

\- …ver que los empleados del hospital han salido a comunicar que en este momento ya no tienen camas disponibles. Nuestro contacto ha informado que hay cientos de personas que aún no han podido ser atendidas en las salas de espera. Nos encontramos ante una verdadera emergencia.

Desde el estudio, dos presentadores seguían la nota en vivo. El hombre, que vestía con un formal traje gris, preguntó a la reportera, mirando las imágenes

\- ¿Qué se sabe del caso de ésta mañana? ¿Está confirmada la muerte de la mujer de 27 años?

\- Por ahora las autoridades sanitarias no han dado una declaración oficial, pero su muerte está confirmada, lo que aún está por determinarse es si las causas corresponden al cuadro de la enfermedad.

\- Creo que la noticia ha generado pánico – concluyó la presentadora, mirando a su derecha, como si conversara en privado con su compañero- Pero repetimos, aún no está confirmado si la llamada "parálisis escarlata" es mortal. La recomendación sigue siendo que si detecta alguno de los síntomas, por ahora no acuda a ningún centro asistencial si la fiebre no es mayor a 39°C, ya que por el momento se encuentran colapsados. Muchos líquidos, reposo, seguimiento a la fiebre y gotas para tratar las conjuntivitis. Ahora, si tiene el brote, y ha degenerado en parálisis, por favor vaya por urgencias…

\- No todos los casos son iguales, depende de la persona, claro

\- Es importante mantener la calma…

Los gritos de la multitud interrumpieron la conversación de los presentadores. La reportera pidió al camarógrafo hacer zoom hacia las personas, que se apartaban de la puerta. Formando un círculo

\- ¡VOMITA SANGRE! –gritaba una mujer-

Los que estaban reunidos alrededor quedaron en silencio instantáneo. En el televisor, la cámara se movía de un lado a otro.

\- Algo grave le ha ocurrido a un hombre – decía la reportera, con cierto grado de pánico-

La multitud comenzó a gritar y a correr. Otra persona cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre.

Algunos que estaban mirando la transmisión salieron corriendo, otros, comenzaron a preguntar al que tenía al lado por lo que significaba todo aquello. Los empleados, detrás de los módulos de atención, se quedaron mirándose entre sí, con la boca abierta.

* * *

Anaís estaba viendo las noticias con horror. Tenía puesto un tapabocas y unos guantes quirúrgicos a pesar de estar en la casa. Sin apagar el aparato, salió corriendo hasta la habitación donde tenían a su hermana Kuu al momento en que le escuchó toser repetidamente.

Al llegar, una visión de pesadilla le recibió.

Sangre. Sangre por todas partes.

* * *

El monstruo dejó de arrastrarse. El mundo era suyo.

* * *

 ** _Notas del autor_**

Mis disculpas por el retraso. Tuve una emergencia familiar el fin de semana. Pero bueno, digamos que hoy es 14 de Enero en calendario Cefiriano :P

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo la historia y los que han dejado un comentario para alegrarme el día. Puercopink (aquí estamos de nuevo, el virus ya está mostrando su verdadera cara. A propósito Feliz año!) hikaruinchains91 (jajaja me hiciste reir mucho, y de hecho lo llegué a considerar por si en el hospital volvía a los enfermos en una horda chasqueadora..bueno, no se, quizás lo haga XD espero hayas pasado bonito fin de año) LucyKailu (gracias por el review interno :P, me alegra mucho que Tomoyo te haya gustado). A Gabyhdzv mil gracias por colocar esta historia como favorita.

Y por último, gracias a los lectores silenciosos.

Para los que preguntan acerca de imaginación y apocalipsis, si están en el horno. "Es tan sólo tu imaginación" tendrá actualización el 21 de Enero. "Este es el apocalipsis" o más conocida como secretos II, aún no está tan avanzada, así que no me comprometo...sumimasen.

 **Akai ito (el hilo rojo) continuará el 6 de Febrero.**


	6. Cuesta abajo

**CAPITULO 6. CUESTA ABAJO**

Latis observaba la pantalla, sintiendo que la sangre había huido de su cara, mientras un sudor frío serpenteaba su espalda. Hipnotizado por las imágenes de lo que ocurría justo afuera, no podía alejar la vista del caos que el hombre escupiendo sangre había provocado. Toda la transmisión parecía una película apocalíptica, con un increíble número de extras que no habían necesitado mucha preparación para interpretar una muchedumbre en pánico, que se debatía entre derribar las puertas del edificio y salir corriendo con histeria.

Verlo así, por televisión, le brindaba a la situación un toque de irrealidad, y de todo lo que sentía, esa era la que más le costaba procesar. Esa crisis, que podría desbocarse hacia sus seres queridos, hacia él mismo, parecía lejana, inocua. El mundo moderno le había acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de horrores a diario; el sufrimiento y la guerra eran parte del horario familiar, del noticiero, de las redes sociales. De alguna manera retorcida, verlo en la pantalla le blindaba contra eso, era un acontecimiento lejano, que no podría tocarlo. Otros sufrían, pero era imposible que ese tipo de cosas le afectaran de manera directa.

Nada más falso. Mentira.

Lo que veía estaba allí mismo. El y su familia estaban en el epicentro del desastre.

Latis se fijó en la reportera. Trataba de narrar sin éxito lo que veía, balbuceaba, y perdía la coherencia frase tras frase. La mujer era presa del miedo, y su lenguaje corporal era más claro que sus palabras. Su posición, sus manos, su expresión…hablaban acerca de una huida que debería ser inmediata, imitando al resto de personas que pasaban con gestos desesperados en el ángulo de la cámara.

Al fondo, quienes se sentían acorralados por la enfermedad y veían en el hombre que acababa de caer una premonición sangrienta, gritaban, se empujaban y arremetían contra las puertas de vidrio de la entrada lanzando improperios en contra de los vigilantes, quienes se habían encerrado tan pronto comenzó el disturbio, previendo algún acto de violencia. Mientras, el miserable protagonista de semejante hecatombe, seguía tosiendo en el pavimento, retorciéndose como si la vida se le escapara por la boca, lo cual bien podía ser cierto. La cámara había hecho zoom a la estela carmesí delineada sobre la pulcra vidriera, creada por los dedos del hombre que había tratado de aferrarse a ella.

Aquellos largos surcos rojos, unidos al creciente amarillismo del noticiero, le revolvían el estómago.

Sus oídos registraron la inevitable cercanía de la crisis al oír estrellarse un vidrio, que aunque lejano, le hizo reaccionar.

Sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo, dio la vuelta para regresar a urgencias lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieran. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad de correr, pues al poco tiempo, chocó con una horda de personas que se dirigían en dirección contraria, huyendo de la trifulca para resguardarse en el interior del edificio. Fue empujado, golpeado y hasta insultado mientras trataba de oponerse a la multitud. Agradecido con su altura, Latis pudo sortear a la gente lo mejor que pudo, a pesar que varios codos quisieran insertarse en sus costillas, o que haya estado a punto de perder su zapato derecho. Tenía que llegar a urgencias, ¡tenía que regresar!, porque urgencias se ubicaba al lado de la puerta de vidrio, con fácil acceso para las ambulancias que llegaran, con acceso peatonal y para las camillas.

Zagato aún estaba en urgencias, en supuesta cuarentena. Debía llegar como diera lugar, antes que las personas de afuera rompieran todos los vidrios exteriores.

* * *

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un hilo…?

Había desaparecido. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? La sensación que sintió después se asemejó a esas veces que al pasar por una calle, la visión de alguna cosa le recordaba un sueño que quizás había tenido la noche anterior, pero que no lograba ubicar del todo, disolviéndose en los pliegues de la memoria. Ya había visto ese hilo, era…familiar. ¿Pero dónde?

Le restó importancia. Quizás era una alucinación debido a su reciente estado.

\- ¿Estás bien? Debes hacer un esfuerzo. Trata de no rascarte – dijo sin mucho convencimiento hacia la hermanita de Latis-

Latis. Latis aún no regresaba. Por alguna razón le inquietaba su tardanza, al igual que la de su hermano (¿Masaru?, ¿Kakeru? No, lo más probable era que fuera Satoru) que según la enfermera estaría firmando papeles y reclamando medicamentos. ¿Pero cuánto podría tardarse? Bueno, si era Kakeru, de seguro se había hecho un lío.

Tomoyo había renunciado a contener sus uñas y ahora estas pasaban furiosamente por su piel, dedicando atención especial sobre los brazos, que pululaban con manchas rosáceas de todos los tamaños. Lucy no podía culparla, se veían muy mal. Ella misma tenía marcas que afeaban su piel, llena de múltiples y pequeñas cicatrices. Agradeció en secreto haber estado inconsciente mientras se desarrollaba la enfermedad.

 _Inconsciente_

Sus pensamientos hicieron una pausa, olvidando su entorno. Su mente se detuvo a considerar aquel insólito agradecimiento. Ella había tenido la misma enfermedad, pero ¿Por qué _ella_ había estado inconsciente? Tomoyo no parecía haber atravesado por lo mismo. La pregunta le generaba incomodidad. Miró a la niña con otros ojos, tratando de adivinar, tratando de entender, deseando formular en voz alta…

De la nada, tuvo miedo. Como si atravesara con los pies desnudos una playa que creía conocer, pero ahora que caminaba sobre ella, la arena que recordaba suave, en realidad estaba llena de cristales puntiagudos. Que le hacían daño. Que se clavaban en las plantas. Que podrían hacerle sangrar.

¿Por qué estuvo tantos días inconsciente? ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Algo… ocurre… – dijo Tomoyo al notar ruidos y pasos apresurados en el pasillo-

La niña fue interrumpida por un grito estremecedor, que hizo eco en el corredor. Era un grito terrorífico, inapropiado para cualquier sitio que no fuera una película de horror. Tenían la puerta entreabierta, por lo que el sonido había golpeado la madera como un pesado mazo. Lucy olvidó sus cuestionamientos, pero el miedo se quedó, hurgando en su estómago.

Ambas esperaron, en vilo, intercambiando una mirada. Lucy se aferraba al recipiente con agua, apretándolo con fuerza. Concentraron toda su atención en la puerta, que se mecía débil gracias a las imperceptibles ráfagas de aire que circulaban en el corredor, temiendo que eso que había provocado aquel grito apareciera entre las luces halógenas y les diera una mirada.

Los segundos pasaron, y lo único que escucharon fue el roce que hace la ropa al ser arrastrada por una superficie.

El silencio no fue tranquilizador, al contrario, era como si se cerniera sobre ellas como un ente peligroso e impredecible. Sentían la presencia de varias personas justo afuera, apiñándose alrededor, murmurando.

\- Lucy…

\- No fue nada…estoy segura –trató de sonreír, pero no le salió tan bien como hubiera esperado-

\- ¿Entonces por qué…hablas…en voz baja? –dijo Tomoyo, haciendo acopio de aliento-

Tomoyo tenía una lógica infalible. Su temperamento le recordaba un poco a Anaís.

\- Me has descubierto –Lucy torció sus labios haciendo una mueca que hizo sonreír a su interlocutora- Tal vez debería ver qué ocurre. Alguien puede estar herido.

La niña no alcanzó a decirle nada. No tuvo que hacerlo, porque con la sola intención de levantarse, Lucy recordó que no podía mover las piernas. Suspiró frustrada.

Antes que alguna pudiera decir algo, una figura apareció en el canto de la puerta. No alcanzaron a verla bien, pues más de la mitad de su cuerpo se ocultaba al otro lado del pasillo. Pero lo que si distinguieron fue ese sonido…

Algo golpeaba el suelo, como un constante péndulo, marcando los compases del tiempo.

Lucy iba a dirigirse al recién llegado, pero se interrumpió al notar que el sonido lo producía un líquido…rojo, que seguía cayendo, como una fuente descompuesta, manchando las baldosas.

* * *

Marina fue hacia la puerta de su casa, aún sin quitarse el tapabocas, y sin mediar palabra con su madre, tomó las llaves y comenzó a hacerlas girar por cada una de las cerraduras. Al terminar la tarea, volvió su mirada sobre las bolsas que habían quedado en la entrada, llenas de víveres.

\- Creo que exageras, hija. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Desocupaste el supermercado?

\- Mamá, no estuviste afuera. Se está poniendo…extraño. Creí conveniente que tengamos comida suficiente.

Las dos quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, contemplando las bolsas llenas de enlatados, útiles de aseo, y dos enormes bolsas de arroz.

Marina hizo el ademán de deshacerse del tapabocas, pero su madre se acercó con un gesto triste, negando lentamente.

\- Tuve mucho cuidado, lo juro – dijo la muchacha- ya mismo me quitaré la ropa y la dejaré en el cesto de la entrada.

\- No es eso – su madre enfrentó sus ojos con calma, pero ya resbalaban algunas lágrimas por su mejilla-

\- Mamá…

\- Tu padre está enfermo. No quiero que te acerques a nuestra habitación.

\- Pero…

\- Toma tus cosas y múdate al otro extremo de la casa

\- No, no lo haré. Si tú lo cuidas yo también…

\- MARINA. – dijo alzando la voz, con un tono lleno de furia y miedo, impropio de la mujer que siempre le había corregido con dulzura- HARÁS LO QUE TE DIGO

* * *

La sala de espera estaba desolada. La multitud había corrido hacia los diferentes pisos del hospital, o cualquier recóndito pasaje para alejarse de la multitud enfurecida que seguía asestando golpes contra la vidriera, que resistía apenas con varias grietas que aunque pequeñas, podrían ser el inicio de una complicada telaraña que desembocaría con un rio de personas que buscarían descargar su furia contra los que encontraran a su paso.

Apenas cinco guardas de seguridad se enfrentaban a las puertas, que desesperadamente, trataban de comunicarse por teléfono con sus superiores, y miraban a su alrededor, tratando de idear alguna solución, sabiendo que la situación iba cuesta abajo, como una rueda solitaria rodando por un desfiladero.

Tres enfermeras, que habían salido de urgencias por la puerta interior, se agrupaban nerviosamente. Una de ellas señalaba una piedra, que descansaba en el suelo, rodeada de un reguero de vidrios.

\- Allí está, la lanzaron desde el otro lado de la calle

\- Menos mal impactó contra los paneles superiores –dijo otra, con una mano sobre la boca, en un gesto de consternación-

\- ¿Ya llamaron a la policía? –preguntó la tercera-

\- Hace rato, pero no han aparecido. Mi esposo me escribió. –respondió la última- Parece que algo cambió con el virus. En el hospital central recibieron varios casos el día de hoy. Y es malo.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Una mutación?

\- El paciente murió escupiendo sangre por la boca. Hemorragia pulmonar.

\- Pudo ser otra cosa

\- Tenía el brote –dijo la mujer, mirando a las otras dos, sin añadir más-

Las enfermeras guardaron silencio, sopesando esa cruel insinuación. Pero en ese instante se dieron cuenta de la presencia de un invitado no deseado en medio de su charla.

\- ¿Ingeniero? ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo la enfermera que acababa de mencionar el terrible detalle que cambiaba todo lo que hasta ahora conocían de la parálisis escarlata, con cierto temblor en su voz-

Latis esperó un segundo. Necesitaba procesar lo que había escuchado. Si aquello era cierto, si las personas morían teniendo el brote…

\- Debería quedarse en el edificio administrativo– continuó la mujer, sabiéndose descubierta por lo que acababa de decir- aquí no es seguro.

\- Es por su hermano – dijo la muchacha que había señalado la piedra- está aquí, en cuarentena. El ingeniero ha estado yendo y viniendo estos tres días a urgencias.

\- Así es – retificó Latis- ¿no van a evacuar a los pacientes? La vidriera…

\- No podemos moverlos. –le interrumpió la muchacha que había permanecido callada- No en el estado que están.

Un estruendo de cristales irrumpió en la gran sala de espera de doble altura, como una bomba de realidad que les recordaba el conflicto que estaba a unos pasos de distancia. Con ello, el sonido del griterío llenó de ecos siniestros el enorme espacio. Eran los gritos de rebelión, del inconformismo, de los enfermos que ya habían procesado una cruel verdad, pero que se negaban a aceptarla.

Las tres enfermeras y Latis quedaron paralizados, observando la película de seguridad que se levantaba poco a poco de las puertas, deteniendo con efímera complicidad el cataclismo, para comprarles unos momentos más a los asustados guardas, que dieron varios pasos atrás, mientras no dejaban de mirar hacia la turba que clamaba por una justicia que dentro del edificio no podía ser impartida.

Latis se fijó en el hombre que había visto desmayado por la televisión. Seguía apoyado contra una de las puertas, y la sangre había manchado de forma escandalosa el vidrio, el suelo. La gente se había apartado de él y lo había dejado allí para ahogarse en sus fluidos. En ese punto no había muchedumbre que presionara, sólo un manantial rojo que manaba de una vida que se extinguía a cada estertor.

El crujido del aluminio fue la antesala al horror. La muchedumbre entró al edificio como un rio caudaloso, arrastrando a los guardas a su paso, cubriendo la frágil paz del hospital con los alaridos de los que se lanzan al precipicio como último recurso.

* * *

 _Sangre –_ se dijo Lucy, tratando de pensar, tratando de no dejarse llevar por la visión de esa mujer recostada contra el marco de la puerta, que miraba a las dos pacientes de la habitación con ojos inyectados en desesperanza-

La enfermera que hacía poco le había dado las recomendaciones para su terapia, quien exhumaba vigor y salud, quien podría tener suficiente energía para combatir con una Lucy sana, se tambaleó, y cayó al suelo, convulsionando, arrojando borbotones de sangre por la boca.

Lucy se sintió anclada a la cama, completamente helada, reconociendo a esa persona que tosía rojo, manchando su uniforme blanco. Su cabello antes cuidadosamente peinado debajo de la cofia era lo único que conservaba un vestigio de su antiguo ser. No podía ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

El sonido de los zapatos de goma, resbalando en la cerámica se hizo insoportable. Cada chirrido le daba un escalofrío.

Tomoyo estaba a punto de gritar. Su boca estaba abierta en un espasmo tembloroso, que necesitaba romperse.

\- ¡AYUDA! –gritó- ¡ALGUIEN!

La clara voz de la niña salió de la habitación y retumbó en el pasillo, pero nada se movió, ni una sola voz respondió.

\- El timbre, el timbre de llamado – murmuró Lucy, volteándose hacia la pared, y presionando múltiples veces el botón-

La luz roja se encendió, Lucy lo volvió a oprimir. Dos, tres, cinco veces.

\- ¡AYUDA! – Tomoyo hacía un enorme esfuerzo para que su voz se escuchara- ¡AYUDA!

Los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose en largos minutos. Pero nadie llegó. Nadie.

\- Lu…cy – tartamudeó en un suspiro ronco- ¿Por qué nadie viene?

No tenía la respuesta. Quería trasmitirle algo de seguridad a la pequeña, pero había algo más urgente desmoronándose en el suelo de la habitación.

\- Se va a ahogar. No podemos dejarla así.

\- Lucy. Tengo miedo.

\- Yo también tengo miedo –confesó- mucho miedo.

No tuvo que decir más. Tomoyo entendió y asintió nerviosamente, más veces de las necesarias.

\- Aún puedo mover mis piernas. Se sienten entumecidas, pero puedo hacerlo. – dijo moviéndose hacia el borde de la cama-

\- Despacio. Aún tienes mucha fiebre.

\- Creo que podré. Podré hacerlo.

\- Te ayudaré. Alcánzame el banquito

Tomoyo bajó de la camilla, se balanceó un poco y bordeó con cuidado las ruedas de ambas camas, tratando de no pisar los hilos de sangre que rodaban por el suelo. Tomó el banquillo y se situó al otro lado, del extremo por donde Lucy podría bajar.

Lucy se impulsó con sus brazos, quitando las sábanas, y desplazando las piernas con sus manos hasta dejarlas colgando.

\- Dime si ya alcanzo el banquillo

\- Si…pero ¿cómo…?

Sin esperar ayuda, se lanzó para aterrizar en su trasero en el banquillo

\- ¡Lucy!

\- Auchhh – se quejó- al menos sé que esta parte no está adormecida

\- Ten más cuidado…

\- Pero ya casi estoy al nivel del piso ¿podrías empujarme hasta abajo?

\- ¿Te vas a arrastrar por el suelo?

\- Creo que no tengo más alternativa. Dudo que puedas levantarme

\- Si mi hermano estuviera aquí…

\- No pienses en eso. ¿Podrás hacerlo? – Tomoyo se tambaleaba como una veleta mecida por un suave viento, y Lucy temía que en cualquier momento no tuviera a una sino a dos desmayadas-

\- Si. Si puedo

Pero el esfuerzo era mayor al pensado, y una vez puedo arrastrarla hacia el suelo, Tomoyo se arrodilló sobre las baldosas.

\- Espera aquí – dijo Lucy al verla respirar intermitentemente-

\- Yo…lo siento.

\- Estás enferma. Espera aquí.

Apoyada sobre sus codos, como un soldado en medio de una emboscada, Lucy avanzó hasta la enfermera, pero a medida que se acercaba, el presentimiento era cada vez más fuerte…

 _Es demasiado tarde_

Su bata se manchó de bermellón, sus codos dejaban marcas irregulares en la antes blanca superficie, mientras sus piernas le seguían, arrastrándose inertes, inútiles, justo cuando más las necesitaba.

Llegó por fin a su lado. No se movía. No se movía. ¿Respiraba? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? Le empujó para voltearla boca abajo. No se le ocurría qué más hacer. ¿Estaba empeorando la situación?

La sangre se estaba secando en la comisura de los labios. La enfermera no reaccionaba. Sin saber qué más hacer, Lucy buscó con la mirada hacia afuera, hacia el pasillo, pero lo que vio, le golpeó en el alma.

\- ¿Lucy? Qué…pasa?

Las luces halógenas reflejaban un dócil resplandor al fondo del pasillo. Era el brillo de un reloj, que seguía marcando los segundos aún después que a su dueño se le hubiera detenido el tiempo. El cuerpo del médico bloqueaba con su extensión la salida del largo corredor, envuelto en una mortaja rojiza, cuyo fluido seguía avanzando, regodeándose de la gravedad y de las irregularidades del suelo, marcando caminitos por las rendijas de cemento blanco, como si quisiera delimitar su territorio.

Y más allá, Lucy pudo ver figuras, capturadas por la enfermedad, cayendo al suelo, fulminadas.

* * *

Buenas!

Si, volví. Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pero en fin, la vida a veces tiene otros planes para uno y no se los cuenta.

Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que amablemente dejaron sus comentarios, quienes espero no haber decepcionado mucho con esta larga espera. Lucy Kailu (probablemente el capítulo sea demasiado explícito para tu gusto, pero...ok, había que llegar al problema tarde o temprano :P) PuercoPink(jajaja me gustó tu referencia a Homero, no puedo responderte aún, porque no quiero arruinarte la historia, pero gracias por tus comentarios! yo también me imaginé muchas variantes) Guest (bienvenido! Ojalá sigas por ahí y la historia siga interesándote)

Gracias a los lectores silenciosos, déjenme saber qué piensan de esta extraña epidemia. Un abrazo!

Postdata: Lamentablemente no puedo poner fecha para el hilo rojo esta vez (sabrán que tengo otros 3 fics pendientes, así que es probable que pase algún tiempo, para poder actualizar todos)


End file.
